


"Isn't this a gorgeous view?"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Isn't this a gorgeous view?"

Entering a mirror maze, Y/N could see many Y/Ns looking at her, and also a lot of her ‘boyfriend’ gazing at both of them. The best friends Y/N and Matthew had a habit of pretending to be a couple to avail couple’s promos in some parks and restaurants. Not that they could not pay, but both were open to the idea, and actually entertained it to spend less. That was the only purpose.

Noticing Matthew’s reflections on the mirror maze, Y/N could not help staring at him as if he was not physically with her. “Isn’t this a gorgeous view?”

Matthew looked at her from looking around for the right way out. “I think so, too, Y/N. There are so many pretty Y/N looking at me.” Then he flashed a very pure-looking smile at her.

Sometimes, the thought of Matthew also liking her more than a friend crossed Y/N’s mind. Matthew could be so bold at times, like this time, and all the other times they would pretend as couple, which led Y/N thought her feelings for him might not be one-sided. But after enjoying a couple’s promo they just availed, they would be back to being just best friends, and Matthew would be a little shy again. Y/N would just conclude that perhaps Matthew was a good actor, and that her feelings for him were unrequited after all.

Being awakened from the echoes of Matthew’s words in her mind by Matthew’s hand holding hers to go together to the exit, Y/N remembered that the prize for completing and winning the complicated hedge and mirror maze in an allotted time was a coupon for unlimited pancakes at a well-known restaurant.

Perhaps it was because they were not a real couple which made them win the challenge, because they were just friends –clever best friends–, not a couple who would get distracted by the either romantic or eerie atmosphere that was felt by the real couples who never finished the task. Or perhaps the real couples were not as interested as Matthew for the prize. Or perhaps it was because she thought she was the only one who was in unrequited love.

 

Presenting their coupon the next day at the restaurant, Y/N and Matthew were both delighted to be served with what they were told as the prize: unlimited pancakes. It was real and not just a maximum of ten, unlike the other deceptive promos. It was as real as when Matthew gobbled up some courage of asking Y/N to be his girlfriend. It was as real as when Y/N asked him if there was a new promo for couples they might participate in by pretending to be lovers. It was as real as when Matthew blushed and politely asked her to be his girlfriend not just for promos and coupons, but also for simply hanging around with each other while laughing at things, sharing stories, smiles, and perhaps kisses like a real couple would do. It was as real as when Y/N answered him with an “I love you”, and she was answered with the same words but with “too”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
